My Online Friend
by Mss.I
Summary: Una estudiante normal como Bella se ve refugiada por los consejos y amabilidad de un extraño que conoce en una pagina web. Ahora, ¿Qué pasára si ese extraño fuera uno de los hombres mas buscados en el mundo de la Farándula? ExB - Todos humanos.
1. Embarazosa Experiencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia les pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**.

Yo solo pongo el trama y la secuela de la historia que ha salido de mi loca imaginación

My Online Friend.

**¿Crees en el destino?, Una estudiante normal como Bella Swan que acaba de pasar por una embarazosa experiencia se ve refugiada por los consejos y amabilidad de un extraño que conoce en una pagina web. Pasa el tiempo y al parecer ahora ni uno de los dos puede dejar de hablarse aun sin saber la verdadera identidad del otro. Ahora, ¿que pasa si ese extraño fuese uno de las estrellas de la farándula mas buscadas que solo quiere un amigo con el cual charlar sin que su fama interrumpa en la relación?. ExB -Todos Humanos.**

Capitulo 1

Embarazosa experiencia.

Octubre, 17 del 2009

Miami,FL

Publix

Hora local, _6:30pm _

- No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra que venga de tu boca Jessica - Dije ya por tercera vez enojada. No quería escuchar su chillona voz mas nunca en mi vida, menos cuando me encontraba haciendo las compras de mercado ( lo cual detestaba hasta morir )- No quiero hablar mas del tema y deja de estar llamando para pedirme disculpas o lo que sea que quieras decirme, eso me irrita aun más y ya voy a dejar de contestarte.

-_Oh, Bella! No seas así. Se que ha sido un mal entendido pero sabes que no lo hicimos apropocito_- Replicó Jessica la cual consideraba no hace mucho tiempo atrás "una persona de por lo menos algunas neuronas" -_ Las chicas y yo nos sentimos mmm… mal por lo sucedido ¿sabes?, igual creo que estas exagerando las cosas. Osea, ¿Que tiene que ahora todo Forks sepa que eres virgen y que estas obsesionada con John Kilves ? Esas cosas son normales, mas siendo…tú.- _Afirmó Jessica mientras escuchaba unas risitas de fondo.

Esto era insólito, no podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. A parte de que me hicieron pasar unas de las mayores vergüenzas de mi vida, la muy perra me decía que estaba ¡EXAGERANDO!. Yo sabia de ante mando que mi relación con Jessica y su grupito de atolondradas era de puro interés, pero no me imagine que me apuñalaran por la espalda de esa manera.

-Espero que te quemes la lengua con agua hirviendo Jessica, de verdad te caería bien callarte la boca por unos cuantos días- Y con esa ultima respuesta, tranque la conversación. Realmente me sentía estúpida por si quiera contestarles las llamadas.

Guardé mi celular en mi bolso de mano y lo puse en silencio para proseguir con mis compras. Arrastre mi cesta el cual contenía lo esencial para poder sobrevivir cuando vives sola en una ciudad desconocida y no sabes ni como hacer arroz: agua, atún y bastante galletas de soda. ¡Pero ahora me encontraba súper irritad y molesta!. ¿Como podían ser tan hipócritas y llamarme para "pedirme disculpas" luego de todo lo que pasó?. Solo querían hacerme recordar ese vergonzoso momento que me hicieron pasar cuando estuve en Forks las vacaciones pasadas. Ya bastante me costaba olvidarlo. No es que me avergonzara ser virgen a los 20 años, pero es algo que preferiría guardarme para mi misma. Pero ahora, todo un pueblo lo sabia y de una manera sobreentendida.

**FlashBack**

- ¡Vamos Bella!, no seas tan agua fiestas. - Decía Jessica mientras me arrastraba hacia una de las muy comunes fiestas que se hacían en Forks cuando se acababan las vacaciones de verano y el comienzo de clases estaba muy cerca.- Esta va ser una de tus ultimas noches aquí en Forks antes de que vuelvas a Miami, ¡tienes que disfrutarla!, ademas, escuche que John va a estar allí y puede que este muy interesado en verte - Dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, aunque ya yo sabia que era mentira ante mano.

- Pero sabes que no me gusta este tipo de cosas - Reclamé mientras trataba de escapar de su fuerte agarre en mi brazo. Con solo pensar que John, mi amor platónico de toda mi vida aquí en Forks, estaba en esa fiesta y que tenia un cierto "interés" en verme, me daban ganas de vomitar de los nervios - Igual tengo demasiadas cosas por empacar aún.

- ¿Y eso acaso a MI que me importa?, te dije que vamos a ir a la fiesta y vas a disfrutar en grande.- Respondió mientras nos acercábamos cada vez mas a un gran portón donde se comenzaba a escuchar el ruido de las cornetas a full volumen y algunas personas riendo a carcajadas.

Ya en frente de la gran casa, Jessica tocó el timbre para que alguien nos viniera a abrir la puerta. Mientras esperábamos, me le quede viendo unos cuantos segundo tratando de descifrar lo que todo esto significaba. Es decir, ¿porque tanto interés en que YO viniera a esta fiesta?, ella pudo simplemente venir con su grupo de amigas que ya se encontraban esperándola adentro de la fiesta.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido del intercomunicador .

- ¿Si?, ¿quien es? - Preguntaba una voz masculina

- Soy yo my love, ¿me harías en gran favor de abrirme la puerta?- Respondió Jessica sabiendo de inmediato que era su novio Mike el que hablaba por el intercomunicador.

- Será un placer Sweetie - Respondió Mike inmediatamente haciendo que la puerta se abriera luego de un fuerte ruido que provocó el comunicador.

Jessica me jaló de nuevo por el brazo asegurando que no me escapara o hiciera cualquier intento de huir. A medida que nos encontrábamos entrando a la fiesta, mis piernas iban perdiendo fuerza y mi estomago comenzaba a sentiré extraño. Yo no me consideraba a mi misma una persona muy social y por ello no me gustaba estar en este tipo de ambiente ( en este caso, fiestas). Ya mi corazón comenzaba a sentir los bajos de las cornetas que parecieran que si aumentaban de volumen, explotarían.

- Pero miren quien acaba de llegar, la mujer mas sexy de esta fiesta - Dijo Mike acercándose a nosotras con una Beer (cerveza) en su mano, pero cuando puso sus ojos sobre mi, se detuvo a mitad de su trayecto - ¡Wow!, ¿esto es posible?.

- Hey Mike - Respondí simplemente en modo de saludo, evitando contacto visual.

- Me voy a reunir con las chicas - Dijo Jessica dándole un rápido beso a Mike en los labios - Te veo al final de la fiesta - Concluyó con su voz "sexy".

Seguimos de largo dejando a un Mike excitado y corriendo hacia quien sabe donde. Yo comencé a sentir inmediatamente como las miradas se posaban en nosotras o mejor dicho... en mí.

- ¡Jess! ¡por aquí! - Gritaba Chloé.

- Oh, así que lográstes que Bella se nos uniera a la fiesta - Dijo Andy, a medida que nos íbamos acercando a ellas.

- ¡Pues claro!, yo nunca recibo un NO como respuesta. Ademas, Bella necesita relajarse luego de todo el trabajo que hizo ayudando con la compañía de papa ¿no? - Dijo Jessica riendose en conjunto con Chloé, lo cual me pareció un poco…sospechoso.

Pues claro, ¿Por que otra razón me encontraría aquí?. Andy y Chloé eran en pocas palabras las mejores amigas de Jessica. A mi me gustaba llamarlas neuronaJ 1 y neuronaJ 2 (claro que eso no salía de mi mente). Este verano mi papá me pidió un enorme favor, el cual fue ayudar a la hija de su jefe a organizar todo el programa corporativo de la empresa y a la vez archivar miles de trabajos atrasados. Una total pesadilla para alguien que no puede ni mantener su agenda de clases organizada.

- O.M.G, ¿saben las ultimas noticias? - Dijo Andy mirando directamente hacia su Blackberry - ¡Adivinen quienes rompieron su relación luego de 3 años juntos! acaban de publicarse en el pagina oficial de E! news.

- ¿Quienes? ¿Quienes? - Pregunto Chloé, ahora teniendo la atención de Jessica.

- ¡Tanya Vistiehla y Edward Cullen!, aquí dice que la separación fue mutua y quedaron como amigos - Dijo Andy mientras lo iba leyendo de su celular.

- Oh, valla.. eso si es una sorpresa - Comentó Jessica - Igual nunca entendí como Edward Cullen podía estar con Tanya Vistiehla, ella es una cualquiera. Ademas, Edward esta buenísimo, para mi que hubo un tercero…

- ¡Pero ahora él es uno de los solteros mas deseados y sexy en el mundo de la farándula!, ademas…

- _¿Edward Cullen?-_ Me pregunté a mi misma mientras ellas hablaban de lo guapo y sexy que este tal Edward era. Yo no era precisamente muy culta con lo que famosos se refería.

- hablando de sexies, miren quien viene hacia nosotras - Dijo Chloé señalando hacia la derecha.

Las 3 volteamos a ver a quien se refería Chloé, era nada mas y nada menos que John Kilves. Unos de los chicos mas populares de la universidad de Forks, y cual también lo fue en toda la secundaria. Estaba vestido con unos Jeans desgarrados oscuros y una camisa en "V" negra la cual se le ajustaba perfectamente a su formado cuerpo y perfectos abdominales. Su cabello negro oscuro con reflejos marrónes eran la perfecta combinación con sus ojos azules oscuros como el mismo mar.

A medida que John se iba acercando a nosotras con una sonrisa de galán en su rostro, yo me sentía cada vez con mas ganas de orinar. Esa era la señal que mi piernas estaban perdiendo fuerza y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Hey Chicas - Saludó John con su profunda y sexy voz. - ¿Que tal la están pasando?, ¿Que tal la fiesta?

- Pues se acaba de poner mejor - Respondió Jessica con unas de sus sonrisas. Ella era la única que sabia sobre mi adicción sobre John. Pero no lo malinterpreten, no es porque yo se lo halla dicho. Ella consiguió leer unas cuantas paginas de mi "diario" el cual había olvidado por descuido encima de la mesa de la oficina donde estaba trabajando en la empresa su papa este verano. Yo entré a mi oficina para recogerlo y la vi parada sosteniendo mi diario con sus manos, el cual cerró de golpe al verme entrar. Según ella, todo fue un malentendido ya que la mandaron a buscar el libro de apuntes en mi oficina y como ambos libros eran negros, se confundió. Primero, mi diario es de color marrón ...bruta, y segundo…¡a ella nunca la mandaban a hacer nada! Maldita chismosa…

En fin, así fue como se enteró de mi pequeña ambición con John desde que estaba en secundaria. Nunca fui de las que resaltaba en el colegio. Siempre preferí estar en lugares aislados de gente. Me gustaba estar sola y dejar que mi imaginación volara. Por ello no tuve muchas amigas, solo tuve a Angela, pero ella se mudo a Phonix apenas terminamos las secundaria. Siempre me gusto observar a las personas, y fue así como nació my pequeña "ambición" con John. El siempre fue uno de los mas populares del colegio y capitán de el equipo local de Fútbol. Me gustaba observar su energía y constancia en todo lo que hacia. Así que si se ponen a pensar bien, no es que este enamorada o algo por el estilo, es solo una ambición extraña proviniendo de una persona con unos cuantos tornillos fuera de lugar (ósea, yo). También, Jessica consiguió leer unos de mis mas personales secretos que tenia en mi diario… que aun a los 20 años, seguía siendo virgen. Pero apenas Jessica se vio descubierta en su pequeño mal acto, me prometio que no le iba a contar a nadie y que se llevaría el secreto a su tumba. Si, claro.

- Debería parecerme un poco extraño que Bella halla decidido acompañarnos hoy en la fiesta - Comentó John dedicandome una semi sonrisa - ¿A que se debe este honor?

- Pu..pues, solo queriendo disfrutar mi ultima noche en Forks - Respondí nerviosa, como si tuviera una pelota de pin pon en la boca.

- Claro que fue por mi, ¿no bella? - Me contradijo Jessica al instante -Así que Bonnie y Elena me deben un par de zapatos nuevos. Espero que sean testigo John. En fin, ¿Cómo te fue en el partido de la semana pasada? escuche que fue duro de pelear…

Mi mente tardó un poco en procesar la información, ¿Todo esto resultaba ser por una apuesta que hizo Jessica para ganarse un par de estúpidos zapatos? ¡Ya me escucharía! solo iba a esperar que se fuera John para no formar una escena.

Pero yo no estaba muy interesada en el tema del cual estaban hablando, así que solo me dedique a observa a John y cada movimiento facial que su boca hacia al hablar. Sentí que pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Jessica comenzó a decir mi nombre.

- ¿Bella? …¿me estas escuchando? - Me preguntó Jessica molesta por la falta de atención de mi parte.

- ¿Ah?.. ah si si - Respondí de una manera tan desubicada que hasta al mismo John se le salió una risita.

- Bueno, yo tengo que ir a ver como van las bebidas. Nos vemos luego - Dijo John en modo de despedida y al mismo tiempo caminando hacia el mini bar que había en la casa.

- Bueno, nosotras vamos a ir por unos tragos, esperamos aquí que no tardamos nada.- Dijo Jessica sin oportunidad de poderle reclamar por la estúpida apuesta.

Miré al mi alrededor sintiendo unas cuantas miradas curiosas posandose sobre mi otra vez. Sabía que para ellos no era común verme en este tipo de escenarios. Reuní coraje y me guié a mi misma hacia la puerta de salida. No iba a permitir ser usada para ganar un par de zapatos

- !Hey Bella!, ¿porque andas por allí sola? - Me preguntó Mike el cual venia hacia mi tropesandose en el camino con cosas imaginarias en el suelo.

- Hola otra ves Mike - Dije sin mucho animo. Mike no era del tipo de persona que me gustara estar o si quiera "charlar"

- ¿Porque una linda chica como tú no tiene un trago? - Me preguntó ahora interrumpiendo mi grandiosa huida hacia la puerta de salida . Me tomo unos segundo sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol que provenía de él. Eso hizo que mis sentido se alarmaran.

- Solo estoy esperando en ver a tu novia para reclamarle de la estúpida apuesta - Dije alejándome un poco de él. Se que no era verdad el que estuviera buscando a Jessica, pero no se porque se me veía la necesidad de nombrar el nombre de su novia en estos momentos.

- ¿Novia…..?- Me preguntó realmente confundido, poniendo una mano en su cabeza como si estuviera de verdad pensando en algo.

- Jessica - Dije tratando de no reirme de lo cómico que me resultaba la situación, ¿porque todos los hombre resultaban ser unos totales imbéciles ?

- Ahhh si si, claro. - Dijo sin ponerle mucha atención a ese nombre - y dime Bella, ¿ que tal te va por allá en Florida? ¿tienes novio?

- No es algo que tenga que ver contigo Mike - Dije tratando de evitar la incomoda pregunta y buscando a Jessica o a alguien conocido. Ya sentía para donde iba el comportamiento de Mike.

- Oh…! vamos!, no tengas pena, yo solo quiero saber de ti ya que no hablamos muy seguido - Dijo Mike acercandose aún mas.

- I…Igual no tenemos mucho de que hablar - Dije tratando de controlar mis nervios al ver que no tenia mas espacio el cual retroceder ya que mi espalda se encontraba tocando la fría pared y los dos brazos de Mike me impedían poder moverme.

- Claro que si, siempre me has interesado Bells. - Dijo Mike ya invadiendo mi espacio personal.

- Aléjate Mike - Dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho impidiendo que se acercara mas. ¿Que podía hacer?, él era mucho mas fuerte que yo y al parecer nadie le importaba lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

- ¿Que tal… si te doy un beso linda?, se queda entre nosotros - Dijo Mike ahora poniendo su mando en mi cintura y acercando su cara hacia la mía.

- ¡!Te dije que te alejaras Mike! - Grité tratando de alejarme de él, pero sin resultado. Mike estaba borracho y eso hacia que tuviera aun mas fuerza. Ya podía sentir su respiración en mi cara. En eso, me agarro la parte atrás de la cabeza y me forzó contra sus labios el cual provoco que mi única reacción fuera morderle los labios con toda mi fuerza tratando que se alejara.

- ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? - Gritó Jessica al vernos a Mike y a mi en esa situación. Mike se separo de mi tratando de comportarse de manera natural y que no vieran que estaba pasado de tragos.

- Bella trató de seducirme - Respondió Mike de un solo golpe. Yo en cambio no daba a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando - Yo solo vine a preguntarle si quería algún trago y ella comenzó a preguntarme cosas y se lanzo hacia mi dándome un beso…

- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR DE SEDUCIR A MI NOVIO PERRA? - Seguia gritando Jessica histérica hacia mi.

En eso, la música paró completamente y nos volvimos el centro de atención de la fiesta, genial.

- Okay, se que no me vas a creer debido a que tienes a un imbécil como novio, pero él comenzó a hacer lo que sea que trataba de hacer conmigo. - Dije tratando de sonar segura y no dejar que el sollozo que tenia en la garganta saliera.

- Claro que no Sweetie - Respondió Mike a Jessica - Sabes que yo jamas te haría eso..

-¡Sí, de seguro Bella se le lanzo encima!, se ve necesitada - Comentaron desde alguna parte de la gran casa el cual provoco que se comenzaran a reír la mayoría de las personas presentes.

- ¡QUE DESCARADO!..¡como me vas a…..! - Pero no pude terminar de reclamar ya que Jessica me tiró toda la bebida que tenia en su mano, empapándome desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

En eso se escuhó un "_wooowwww" _por parte de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar y unas cuantas risas.

- Vete a mentirle a alguien mas, ademas, ¿como alguien se interesaría en alguien como tú? ¡QUE SEAS VIRGEN NO SIGNIFICA QUE ANDES POR ALLI ROBANDOLE LOS NOVIOS A OTRAS PERSONAS!, es más…¡¿por que no le pides a John que te haga el favor ya que tanto te gusta? así dejarías a los novios de las demás verdaderas mujeres en paz ….perdedora. - Finalizo Jessica con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Luego de ese comentario, todo el lugar comenzó a gritar "¡ perra!, !regresate a Miami!, Perdedora!, !Virgen!…¡toma mi numero muñeca! ...y muchas otras cosas el cual no lograba identificar.

Mi mente simplemente estaba en shock y sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir por la impotencia que sentía al ver como me humillaban de esta manera. No pude soportar toda esa vergüenza, así que solo me di media vuelta y me fui corriendo de ese lugar. Pero claro, mi noche no podía terminar sin un broche de oro. En el camino de mi huida, pude ver como los amigos de John comenzaron a señalarme. Lo ultimo que vi de John fue como se le escapaban unas cuantas risas de su boca…

**Fin del FlashBack**

Bueno, pero al menos no iba a regresar a Forks por un largo tiempo. Ahora me encontraba en la ciudad de Miami, FL. realizando mis estudios en UM (Universidad de Miami). Estaba viviendo en un pequeño pero cómodo apartamento, el cual lo tenia solo para mi. Nada el porque quejarse.

Decidí mudarme a Florida debido a que quería cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en una buena fotógrafa y dejar que mi imaginación explotara todo su potencial (claro que también quería salir de ese mini infierno ). Forks no tenia la suficiente tecnología o materiales para poder hacer un buen trabajo. Ademas, a mi mamá le encantaba la idea que hiciera mis estudios universitarios fuera de Forks y que me viniera a vivir a Miami debido a que ella hizo lo mismo cuando era joven. Ya tenia un semestre en mi nueva universidad aquí en Miami, claro que las vacaciones pasadas me toco ir a casa a visitar a mis padres ( la unica razón por la cual aun estaba atada en regresar a Forks.) Pero ya era comienzo de semestre y eso me garantizaba por lo menos unos seis meses sin regresar.

Luego de todo un día de compras, no había nada mejor que llegar a mi dulce casa. Deje todas las bolsas tiradas en el piso de la cocina decidiendo que iba a acomodarlas luego de un descanso de 20 minutos. Prendí la televisión de la sala el cual mostró las ultimas noticias del fin de semana: _"El soltero mas deseado de Hollywood, Edward Cullen, se encuentra en estos momentos filmando su nueva película en el estado de Florida, una gran cantidad de fans lo espera cada mañana frente al estudio con cantidades de carteles y póster en muestra d apoyo o mejor dicho condicional amor de que ….."_

Sin mas, cambie de canal. En estas ultimas semanas las noticias del famoso Edward Cullen me aparecían hasta en la sopa. Ya si antes no sabia quien era, ahora me podía convertir en toda una experta de tantas veces que lo escucho nombrar en cualquier parte. (revistas, periódico, radio, televisión )

Luego, revise la maquina contestadóra como se me hacia costumbre cada vez que llegaba a la casa debido a que podía ser algunos de mis padres. Vi el pequeño punto rojo que indicaba que tenia un nuevo mensaje.

"Tiene un nuevo mensaje"….

_¡¿Porque demonios no me has contestado las llamadas de tu celular?, he tratado de comunicarme contigo todo este tiempo!…Shannon encontró la famosa pagina web de cual todos están hablando, !tienes que probarla! se ve un poco parecida al Facebook pero mucho mas emocionante. Si revisaras tu celular te darás cuenta que te he mandado como 10 mensajes con la dirección de la pagina. ! Hablame apenas escuches este mensaje! _

_piiiiiii…._

No tenia que pensar mucho para saber que esa fue Alice. Ella era una de las pocas amigas que había hecho aquí en Miami. Nos conocimos el primer día de clases en la universidad y estudia lo mismo que yo (Fotografia). Era buena persona, pero a veces un poco energética.

Saque mi celular de mi bolso para ver que de verdad tenia 18 llamadas perdidas y 12 mensajes de Alice. Eso me dio un poco de risa, en verdad que esta chica era insistente.

Abrí mi laptop para poder conectarme y ver de que se trataba la famosa pagina de cual todos en la universidad estaban hablando. Alice y yo nos estábamos preguntando de que podría tratarse esta famosa pagina web del cual todos hablaban, así que le pedimos el favor a una compañera de nuestra clase de computación que nos consiguiera el link.

- ".com"- leí en voz alta mientras iba escribiendo en mi laptop.

Espere un minuto mientras se cargaba la pagina principal. Luego que se cargara por completo, pude ver como la pagina contenía una gran cantidad de usuarios online. La pagina se trataba básicamente de conocer gente sin saber su verdadera identidad. Pero lo mas interesante de este sitio web era que te creaban una compatibilidad con otro usuario dependiendo de tu Profile y una pequeña experiencia que tenias que escribir cuando te registrabas a la Pagina web. Así que dependiendo de esa experiencia, te buscaban otro usuario para que conocieras y hablaras sobre ello. ( o de cualquier otra cosa, era tu desicion ).

- Mmm, se ve interesante…y es gratis - Comenté mientras seguía leyendo

En fin, no perdía nada en probar. Le di click en donde decía "registrar nuevo usuario" y comencé a llenar mis datos. Lo bueno es que no te permitían poner una foto la cual revelara tu identidad. Un punto a mi favor, me gustaba tomar fotos… pero yo no era nada fotogénica.

- Nombre de usuario- leí en voz alta mientras pensaba en un Nick que no revelara mucho sobre mi o que sugiriera alguna característica.

Luego mas abajo, vi el rectángulo donde me pedían escribir la experiencia que quisiera compartir.

Realmente no tenia que pensar mucho para decidir cual experiencia iba a escribir, quien sabe, puede que conociera a alguien que halla pasado por el mismo mal rato o por lo menos algo parecido.

Escribí mi mas vergonzosa experiencia ( el cual todos ya sabemos ) y le di click a "confirmar"

Y aquí comenzabamos…

**Hello Everyone! Aquí les dejo mi primer capitulo de My Online friend.**

**Se que no digo mucho en este capitulo, pero verán que las cosas se ponen mas interesantes :)**

**cualquier duda son libres de dejarme un review! aceptare quejas constructivas. ( de buena manera )**

**Dejen un comentarío para saber si les gusta el Summary de la historia :) , soy nueva en esto así que pido paciencia!**

**También si quieren me pueden sugerir un Nick el cual Bella puede usar en esta famosa pagina web, me gustaría leer sus ideas para ese Nick :D**

**Nos leemos!**

**Mss.I**


	2. First Friend Requests

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia les pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**.

Yo solo pongo el trama y la secuela de la historia que ha salido de mi loca imaginación

My Online Friend.

**¿Crees en el destino?, Una estudiante normal como Bella Swan que acaba de pasar por una embarazosa experiencia se ve refugiada por los consejos y amabilidad de un extraño que conoce en una pagina web. Pasa el tiempo y al parecer ahora ni uno de los dos puede dejar de hablarse aun sin saber la verdadera identidad del otro. Ahora, ¿que pasa si ese extraño fuese uno de las estrellas de la farándula mas buscadas que solo quiere un amigo con el cual charlar sin que su fama interrumpa en la relación?. ExB -Todos Humanos.**

Capitulo 2

First Friend Requests

Octubre, 20 del 2009

Miami, FL

Universidad de Miami

Hora local: 7:00am

- ¡Cuéntame!, ¿Ya averiguastes de que se trata la famosa pagina web? - Me preguntaba Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra clase de Matemática. Los lunes se podían considerar los peores días de la semana para tener clases de matemática a primera hora de la mañana. Simplemente mi cerebro no funcionaba hasta mas o menos las 10am.

- No, me pide esperar al menos 24 horas para comenzar a "disfrutar" los servicios del sitio web. - Dije despreocupada - Pero por lo que pude leer de introducción, es una pagina donde conoces a personas sin saber su verdadera identidad y solo compartes experiencias. Yo lo veo como un simple chat.

- Oh, así que es solo un chat - Dijo Alice un poco decepcionada, ella de seguro esperaba algo mas emocionante.

- Pues eso parece - concluí

- Bueno, pero primero tienes que probarla antes de determinar que tal es. - Comentó Alice a medida que íbamos tomando asiento en el salón de clases, el profesor aun no llegaba. - Yo probaría también, ¡pero me han cortado la internet por 1 semana! ¿puedes creerlo? como pueden hacerme esto.

- Realmente, …si lo creo. Nunca pagas a tiempo las facturas del internet y del cable de televisión. - Le reclamé sin evitar que se me saliera una risita.

- Bueno, deja de burlarte - Me respondió también con una sonrisa - Ahora, ¿ya sabes en que actividad extra vas a participar?

- Aun no me decido - Dije abriendo mi cuaderno de notas - Puede que simplemente me busque un trabajo que tenga que ver con fotografía

- Suena mas interesante que uno de esos aburridos clubs - Agregó Alice mientras escribía un mensaje en su Blackberry y abría sus gigantes ojos negros en señal que se le acababa de ocurrir una idea - Mmm, yo me encargo de conseguirnos un trabajo que valga la pena Bells. Dejamelo en mis preciosas manos.

Luego de ese comentario, el cual me dio súper mala espina, el profesor entró al aula de clase.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh!, !como detesto los lunes! - Decía Alice mientras salíamos de nuestra ultima clase, la cual era Historia del Arte - Simplemente no deberían de existir.

- Deja de quejarte, ya cumplimos con nuestras 6 horas diarias por el día de hoy. Piensa que con cada día que va pasando, va faltando menos. -

- Phez, ya no aguanto para que sean fin de semana. - Suspiró Alice mientras abría sus ojos de golpe y me miraba con sus dos perfectas cejas fruncidas. Costumbre que tenia cuando recordaba algo seriamente importante. - ¡Que no se te olvide que me debes una ida al centro comercial Isabella Swan!, vamos este viernes aunque tengamos que robar un taxi y volvernos fugitivas para no gastar dinero y ahorrarnos el problema de encontrar estacionamiento.

- ¡Alice! ¡Sabes que ODIO ir de compras! ¿Porque no simplemente vas tú y disfrutas de cada tienda y pides esos cupones que tanto te gustan? - Dije tratando de salir de esa estúpida promesa que le hice de acompañarla al centro comercial en cambio que me buscara al aeropuerto a las 2 de la mañana de un martes, la cual fue la hora de mi llegada desde Forks hace 2 semanas atrás.

- No no no, vas a ir conmigo y no quiero quejas de tu parte. - Finalizó Alice ya metiendo su bolso en su Toyota Corolla blanco que se encontraba estacionado justo al lado de mi Mercedes plateado ( el cual fue el regalo de graduación de mis padres al venirme a vivir a Miami ).

- No te aseguro nada - Dije subiendo rápidamente a mi carro y trancando la puerta en solo segundos para no escuchar las replicas de Alice.

Prendí el carro, la radio y el aire acondicionado en espera de que se calentara un poco la maquina. Alice ya se encontraba retrocediendo para salir por la salida del estacionamiento de la universidad pero no sin antes dedicarme su mejor señal de "Bitch" con su dedo del medio en respuesta a mis quejas en ir de compras con ella. Eso provocó que estuviera riendome sola en mi carro por unos cuantos minutos. Quite el frenó de mano y rapidamente me encontraba saliendo del estacionamiento de la universidad hacia mi dulce hogar, el cual se encontraba a 20 minutos si tomaba la autopista.

Llegué a mi casa a golpe de 6pm, deje mi bolso tirado en el comedor y me dirigí directamente hacia el sofá de la sala para dedicarme un break. Necesita un descanso antes de ponerme a leer unos cuantos artículos que me mandaron como asignación de mi clase de Biología para mañana.

Con la poca fuerza que tenia, logré alcanzar mi Laptop que estaba justo al frente en la mesa de noche. Me coloqué boca arriba y puse mi Laptop en mi panza de modo que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible. Prendí la televisión y chequeé que la maquina contestadora no tuviera ni un mensaje. Al revisar mi hotmail, pude ver que me había llegado la solicitud para comenzar a utilizar las actividades de aquella pagina web. Presioné el link que me daban en el correo y esperé unos cuantos segundos.

- "Bienvenido a Just Chat , LadyChocolate" - Leí en voz alta. Era terriblemente mala inventando nicks para este tipo de paginas webs. No quería poner un nick que rebelara alguna caracteristica mia. Ademas, me encantaba el chocolate. - "Gracias por unirte a nuestra comunidad on-line, esperamos que tu estadía sea agradable y que conozcas a muchos usuarios de tu agrado"

Me fui directo a la opción "usuarios compatibles" que salía al lado de mi información de Profile. Me sorprendí al ver que tenia al menos unos 20 usuarios on-line "compatibles" que me invitaban a tener una charla privada con cada uno. No mostraban la informaron completa del usuario, solo el Nick , sexo y la edad. Luego salían las opciones "agregar como amigo" o "eliminar y bloquear".

El primer usuario el cual me salía en mi lista era un tal: "Topo2309" M, y tenia 22 años. Le di click a la opción "chatear".

Ante mi, apareció una pequeña sala de chateo el cual solo estábamos yo y ese tal topo2309

- "Hola ladychocolate" - Me escribió

- Hola topo2309, ¿Cual es tu experiencia? - Pregunté directamente, de eso se trababa esta pagina ¿no?

- "¿De donde eres?" - Me pregunto ignorando mi pregunta anterior

- Miami, ahora.. ¿Cual es tu experiencia que quisieras compartir? - Volví a insistir.

- "Ohhh, miami. Chicas preciosas en bikini " - Contestó Topo2309, ya provocandome previa irritacion - "Debes de ser preciosa, muñeca. , ¿No quieres intercambiar fotos?"

Ya con solo ese comentario me basto para salirme de la sala de chat y darle click a la opción: "Eliminar y Bloquear contacto"

Me imaginaba que iba de ser así. Todas las paginas webs solo tienen un propósito y es conseguir que hagan "eso", repugnante.

Pero no me daría por vencida con solo el primero. Proseguí a ver si en estos 20 usuarios que me han elegido para charlar, puede que uno valiera la pena.

El segundo usuario era un tal: " DeepS." M, y tenia 21 años

- Hola DeepS. - Saludé simplemente a la espera que me contestara. El cual se tardó algunos segundos.

- "¿Crees que la vida, a la final, tenga algun significado?" - Me preguntó el tal DeepS. Sin ni siquiera un saludo de por medio.

- Pues eso nos gusta creer, ¿no?. - Respondí no muy segura de lo que quería decir con esa pregunta.

- "Pero si tuviera un significado y la vida es tan corta como parece, nosotros los humanos no deberíamos de ser quienes estuviéramos viviendo en este planeta. Que tal si nos ocultan la posibilidad que seres de otro mundo vengan y nos maten a todos. Así que…¿no seria mas fácil para nosotros morir por nuestras propias manos antes de que esos seres poderoso vengan y nos torturen hasta crear una nueva vida en la tierra?" -

Con solo terminar de leer esa respuesta, cerré la sala de chat que tenia con ese DeepS y presioné "Eliminar y Bloquear contacto". ¿Como me podían poner a un usuario como él en mis "usuarios compatibles"?. Yo aun no estaba tan mal de la cabeza.

Y así proseguí con los siguientes usuarios de mi lista por los siguientes 20 minutos. Ya me estaba dando por vencida y apunto de cerrar mi cuenta en esta estúpida pagina web. Solo me crearía correo Spam en mi bandeja de hotmail y ya tenia suficientes. La mayoría de los usuarios con los que había hablado o buscaban "eso" o estaban …como decirlo…chiflados o tocados de la cabeza.

En eso, me llego un mensaje privado de uno de mis usuarios compatibles de cual aun no había chateado… un tal "E.C" M, de 22 años.

- "Dime por favor que no quieres tener sexo on-line, que no estas obsesionada con tu perro a la altura que quieres tener cachorros, y ni que quieres suicidarte o te cortas a ti misma por depresión o porque odias a todos los seres que tienen la capacidad de respirar." - me escribió ese tal E.C.

No pude evitar que se me saliera unas cuantas risas al ver que había otro ser normal por esta pagina web en la misma situación que yo.

- Bueno, te digo que no quiero tener sexo on-line y que con solo pensar en cortarme a mi misma me dan ganas de vomitar debido a que le tengo miedo a las cosas afiladas. Y lo del perro, no sabría que decirte ya que nunca e tenido uno. Todo dependiera del tipo de perro, si es guapo o no, supongo. - Respondí en broma. E.C se tardó unos segundo en responder y comencé a pensar que a lo mejor no estaba buscando algo chistoso como respuesta.

- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" - Me respondió simplemente, dejándome saber que había aceptado mi sentido de humor. - "Bueno, en ese caso, te recomiendo los Schnauzer. Dicen que son caballerosos."

- Hahahahaha, Lo tendré en cuenta si de verdad me llego a comprar un perro. - Respondí

- "No, pero ahora hablando en serio. ¿Que se trae esta pagina web?. He tratado de poder tener una charla normal y no llego a mas de 2 intercambios de frases cuando ya cierro la ventana de conversación" - Se quejó E.C, creando un rayito de esperanza para mi.

- ¡Dímelo a mi!, uno de mis usuarios compatibles me lazó una maldición de que si no le escribía 5 sinónimos de "Execrable" en 10 segundos, iba a tener mala suerte por los próximos 3 años - Comenté recordando a ese tal "logo34".

- "Hahahahaha, ¡imagínate!. Te ganastes 3 años de mala suerte en solo 5 segundos". - Me respondió E.C provocándome de nuevo unas cuantas risas- "Ahora, ¿te gustaría compartir tu experiencia conmigo? o ya estas considerando seriamente lo de tener un cachorro con un Schnauzer - Me preguntó sin que faltara la pequeña broma al final .

- hahahaha no me lo repitas mucho que de verdad puedo considerar esa idea, los perros pueden llegar a ser mejores que los hombres. - Respondí a su broma - Y me encantaría poder charlar contigo sobre mi experiencia pero ya se me ha hecho tarde y tengo que ponerme a terminar algunas asignaciones de la universidad.

- "¿En serio?, !Por fin había encontrado a alguien normal con quien charlar!" - Me respondió E.C provocando que me sintiera un poco mal por dejarlo así. Yo entendía si situación. - Dedícame solo unos cuantos minutos mas…¿si? :) "

- Bueno, igual no me consideres muy normal que digamos - Respondí- Pero me podría quedar solo por unos cuantos minutos mas - Dije resignada, igual solo tenia que leer dos artículos de mi clase de biologia.

- "Hahahaha mi carita de suplica nunca falla" - Dijo E.C al leer mi respuesta.

- ¿Que te puedo decir? soy vulnerable a las caritas del chat.- Dije en modo de burla con una sonrisa en mi boca, no se porque ...pero este tal E.C me agradaba.

- "Me gusta tu sentido de humor ." - Respondió E.C - Se que es pronto para preguntarte esto ...pero, ¿Puedo agregarte y tenerte como unos de mis Amigos?…en realidad serias la primera.

- ¿ Y me tienes que pedir permiso para agregarme como uno de tus amigos? - Pregunté curiosa. Yo pensaba que con solo presionar el botón de " agregar como Amigo" el usuario quedaba grabado inmediatamente en tu lista.

- "Pues en realidad….no"- Me respondió E.C - "Pero me parece mejor si primero tengo tu consentimiento"

- Aww, !que caballeroso! - Respondí en modo de broma. - Pero si, no tengo problema con que me agregues como tu Amigo.

- "Así soy yo" - Dijo E.C respondiendo a mi sentido de humor - "Okay, ya te agregue. Debería de llegar en cualquier momento mi Solicitud de Amigo.

- Ok -

- "Ahora volvamos a lo serio, ¿Quien comienza?" - Preguntó E.C, refiriendoce con quien iba a ser el primero contando su experiencia.

- Mmmm, ahora me toca a mi ser educada o mejor dicho "caballera". Puedes comenzar contándome tu experiencia.-

- "Oh, que amabilidad. Ya muy pocas mujeres tienen ese sentido de caballerosidad hoy en día" - me respondió provocando que me salieran unas buenas carcajadas.

- Asi soy yo - Respondí de la misma manera que él me había respondido anteriormente. - Ahora, cuentame, soy toda oídos..o mejor dicho ojos.

Luego de mi ultimo comentario, E.C se tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

- " Mi ex-novia con la que estuve 3 años de relación me engaño con quien cosideré en algún momento ...mi mejor amigo" - Respondió directamente E.C, así que su mala experiencia fue la famosa señoría "Infidelidad".

- " Nunca me imagine que algo así pudiera suceder, yo confiaba tanto en ella como él. Pero veo que los dos me han clavado cuchillos por la espalda. La mayoría de mis amigos me advirtieron que mi relación con ella no iba a terminar bien, pero nunca puse mucha atención." - Escribía E.C mientras yo solo iba leyendo - " Pero lo mas molesto e impotente de esta experiencia es la humillación que me hicieron pasar en mi circulo social, en el lugar que me encuentro es muy difícil que un chisme así no salga a la luz y uno como persona quede como el propio idiota.

- Entonces, ¿lo mas doloroso que resulto de esta experiencia fue la humillación?- Pregunté tratando de no perder la concentración

- "No, lo mas doloroso fue que en verdad yo tenia sentimientos hacia ella" - Respondió E.C, de uno u otra manera podía sentir un sentimiento a través de esas palabras, pero no eran de tristeza precisamente.

- ¿ Y no crees que esos "sentimientos" que tenias hacia ella no eran nada mas que caprichos? - Pregunté, queriendo explicar una de mis teorías.

- "¿Como que caprichos?"- Me preguntó E.C al instante.

- Es que si te pones a pensar, dices que tenias sentimientos hacia ella, pero lo que mas que te molesta de todo esta experiencia es la humillación que te hicieron pasar. Yo te puedo decir, por mi propia experiencia, que nosotros como humanos tendemos a confundir ese sentimiento de rabia e impotencia por otros sentimientos que no lo son en verdad.

- "Quieres decir, ¿que en realidad yo no tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia ella?. ¿Que yo solo confundí esos sentimientos por la rabia y humillación?. Y a la vez, sentimientos que mi cerebro acoplo instantáneamente como "sentimientos de amor" por el dolor que sentía por dentó?. ¿Que en realidad yo no estoy dolido por que me halla engañado, si no solo por orgullo?."

-Si, eso es lo que pienso.- Respondí directamente al ver que había entendido mi punto de vista.

Luego de eso, E.C no respondió por algunos largos minutos. Comencé a pensar que a lo mejor mi teoría no fue de su agrado y que en verdad estaba herido por sentimiento de amor que sentía por su ex. Podría ser que ahora él pensara que yo no sabia de lo que estaba hablando. Pero si era así como el opinaba… yo no tenia otra teoría el cual sugerirle.

En eso, E.C me respondió con solo 2 palabras.

- "Eres increíble" - Me dijo E.C luego de unos largos minutos - " Me acabas de responder al dilema que tuve por semanas… ¡en solo unos cuantos minutos!. Realmente no sabes como me has quitado un peso de encima, me has recuperado mi sentido del animo.

- No a sido nada - Respondí modestamente. Pero en mi interior me encontraba súper feliz por haber podido ayudar a otro ser humano con una de mis propias teorías.

- "No, créeme.. ha sido demasiado." - Respondió E.C - "A la final, esta pagina web valió la pena. Ahora, es mi turno de escucharte."

- Realmente vas a ver que mi experiencia es tan humillante que no tiene solución - Respondí

- "No lo sabremos hasta que no me la cuentes" - Me desafió E.C

Y así fue como prosiguió mi primera de una muchas próximas noches en vela por culpa de este misterioso usuario y primer amigo on-line… E.C.

**Hello everyone! ¿Que tal les a parecido este capitulo?**

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado. Como vieron, en este capitulo apareció el famoso amigo on-line de Bella. ¿Quien podrá ser ah? hahaha ya creo que la mayoría lo sabemos.**

**Ya mas adelante las cosas se van poniendo mejores. Dejenme saber su opinión sobre este fic a través de un Review :)**

**acepto quejas constructivas. ( claro que de buena manera )**

**kisses!**

**Mss.I**


End file.
